narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Suehiro
Makoto Suehiro (誠末広, Suehiro Makoto) is a resident of and second-in-command of the infamous crime syndicate Tenchikaimei. Having quite the history with its current leader, Yaeka Sakamori, the two of them cooperated to overthrow the previous establishment. However, when the moment eventually arrived where the lead position was decided upon, Makoto found himself blindsided by his partner and was forced to become her underling. Despite all this, he has continued to serve her and the organisation from his runner-up position without seemingly any protest. His prowess and unpredictability with the and his skills have earned him the moniker of the Iridescent Blade (虹色剣, Nijiroken; Literally "Rainbow-Colored Blade"). Appearance Makoto appears as a fit, muscular man in his mid-twenties with dark brown eyes and medium-length equally brown hair. He is noted to have quite a handsome face for a man in his position and with his history, though it is almost permanently formed into a stoic, dull expression. The entirety of Makoto's upper body is covered with tattoos, the largest of which depicts the legend of Izanami and Izanagi. Concealed among the tattoos are multiple inscriptions, each of which can serve as a catalyst for Makoto's . The tattoos reach until just above his elbows, rendering them commonly invisible to others due to the long brown cape Makoto wears. Underneath he wears a black shirt and brown trousers with his sword sheathed at his side, along with equally colored boots. Yaeka more than often comments on Makoto's style of clothing, claiming she finds it too dull or boring, to which Makoto seldom shows any reaction. Personality Relationships Akuto Kinuyo Tanaka Kanji Nukui Tenchikaimei Yaeka Sakamori History Mud Beneath the mist, crawling in the mud, hundreds of parasites roaming the streets of the great village. If you were to look close, you might discover that beneath the layers of dirt there were unique people, each of them harnessing great potential. But you don't put your face close to parasites. You squash them. Trample, trample, trample. But even in this abyss of disease and impurity some parasites try to rule over the others. These aren't even worthy of being called parasites. They are barely alive, sacrificing the lives of others for their own selfish needs, trying to ignore the inescapable truth that at the end of the day, their own view is still as dreary as before. But what distinguishes this trash from the other parasites, is that they survive. Crawling, killing, devouring, they live. A girl. Blonde. Unwanted. Thrown into the mud, for the parasites to devour her. To feast on her flesh. But the mud is slimy, moving is slow. Before the parasites can hope to forget about their miserable day for a few minutes, two boys appear before her. They were born no better than others. They are children of parasites, they eat what the other parasites eat and their children will be parasites as well. But they're not. They decided not to be. One of them reaches out to the girl, offers her a hand. She grabs it, scared, crying, but comforted by his eyes. Brown, but not like the mud. There is no one who cares. They try not to be trampled, but they are. Each and every day the boys are trampled. But not the girl. By the blood running from their bodies into the sewage, by the tears stinging into their wounds, by the urine tickling down their legs, the girl remains untouched. The mud begins to crumble off her face, skin whiter than any of the parasites have ever seen. To the boys, she is the one breath of air in this brown ocean. They will not let anyone take that away. Parasites grow when they survive. When they are big enough to no longer fit under the shoes of others, the three make a vow. They will become trash. Trash that will crush, devour, skewer, squeeze and spit on every parasite that could allow a step out of the mud. They will become the biggest pieces of trash the parasites have ever seen and will build a palace out of the mud. And they'll rule ruthlessly. Trash In the land of evil only monsters can reign. The boys grow, their skin forged thick and their arms strong through the years of violence. Now it is they who trample, who squash, who are brutes. Quality of steel makes no difference as long as it is wedged into the enemy's heart, morals don't matter when choking on blood. Living in the mud is dirty and distasteful and the only way to get out is by piling up bodies. They pile up bodies every day. Trash of the street's mud. Their dreams increase as well. At the top of the mud, the lust for light is the deepest. The candle flame they found and nourished dilated into a star and her rays only fueled their aspirations. Once enough of them had been rooted out, the parasites learned to lend their backs to the trash rather than having them break it. The boys and the girl dominated their kingdom of filth, though she was made sure never to be stained. Not only was she the beacon, the lighthouse, the sun for them. They were her comfort, her refuge, more dear to her than parts of her soul. But above all she cherished the brown eyes that had somehow saved her from the identical background. The sun rises for everyone, but she chooses where to spend her nights. One was left behind, but it wasn't a distance their years couldn't cover. He found comfort in the shadow, knowing that too only existed because of her presence. Others arose, in their wake, inspired. But the world is not kind. The boys whetted their metal even more rigorously for those of their image. Their edge reached brother and sister, of blood and of soul, ensuring that there was no one that could take their place. Sympathy is engraved in the knife that pierces your back at night. They knew no equals, as they vanished under the mud before their names could be heard. Their rule was absolute, contested only by the dead. The two kings and their queen, each day lacing another corpse onto their ladder to the light. Darkness Blood Synopsis Equipment : Makoto's sword is one like another. It does not possess any special properties and in the past barely even had a hilt. Since taking over Tecnhikaimei, the sword has acquired a much more intricate design. The hilt has an unusual spiraling form, with several pieces of jewelry embedded in the wood along the way, and joining in a darker tip which also has two small strings attached to it, ending in two plume-like additions and one tiny plate. The sheath of the blade is red, and wrapped up near the guard. This guard is purple colored and has two half-circle inscriptions, which are chipped off at the corners. Summoning Tags: Abilities Killing Intent Growing up in the slums of , Makoto didn't yet have any of the strange animals or fancy swordplay to rely on before coming into Tenchikaimei. Like everyone else who wanted to fight their way out of others' shit, he relied on brute force to get what he needed when he needed it. Once he left the streets and got submerged into a more organized environment, Makoto had to learn to control the anger and violence he had relied on all his life. He learned to channel it into a new form, a pure he could fall back on during the stickiest of situations. When Makoto is pushed into a corner or particularly excited for a match, he exhales such killing intent it is enough to pin everyone within Tenchikaimei below his or Yaeka's level to the ground. Though he already showed such a bloodthirst as a slum dog, he managed to turn it into a weapon once he became a fully-fletched member of Kirgakure's underground. Makoto channels his anger and sanguinariness like a drug, pumping so much adrenaline into his body that the world seems to slow down around him. Though he appears just to move incredibly swift from the outside, in Makoto's eyes everyone else is almost standing still, allowing him to freely move and perform incredibly detailed tasks in a matter of seconds. Despite all of this, Makoto's outburst of emotions is barely noticeable from his expression, remaining as dull as it always is. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Makoto's fighting style revolved around the various he can call forth in battle. Though most shinobi can only form a contract with one type of animal, Makoto is one of the who isn't restricted by this. In the past and sometimes even as of recent, Makoto often traveled to countries far and wide in search for unique and peculiar creatures he could bind to his person. Yaeka often teased him about this little "hobby", saying he was too attached to his "pets". Nevertheless, the animals Makoto presents in battle often have rare and powerful abilities that allow them to overwhelm experienced shinobi by themselves. All of Makoto's creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed at varying points in time and later summoned again. Worthy of note, Makoto requires no blood sacrifice or hand seals, safe for "Ram", to utilize his trademark technique. He can also summon people; that of which requires hand signs, currently only shown to apply to Yaeka. This process can only take place if the involved party agrees with being summoned. Kamijishi Kamijishi (上地支, Earth-Surpassing Branches); Among Makoto's summons, there are 12 that differentiate themselves from the others through their unique properties and abilities. These creatures are of near legendary proportions and are not summoned lightly by Makoto. Curiously, all of these animals bear white skin with a pattern of red clouds, for reasons yet unclear. Summoning these creatures is not without danger. Should they be summoned when Makoto is in a weak state, they will sense it, turn against him and devour him before disappearing. That is the nature of the contract Makoto was able to forge with these creatures, and even though their bond has grown more and more affectionate through years of usage, this fact still hasn't and probably will never change. *'Watatsumi' (海神, Sea God) is a giant dragon with four claws, holding the tide jewels. Its size is gigantic, comparable to that of a . It possesses the ability to fly and Makoto often rests on top of its head when heading into battle. In two of his claws Watatsumi holds kanju (干珠, lit. (tide-)ebbing jewel) and manju (満珠, lit. (tide-)flowing jewel), the tide jewels. These allow him to manipulate any and every form of water within his vicinity to his whims, as well as summon copious amounts of it through his mouth. Watatsumi is very efficient in dishing out large scale destruction, but this also limits his purpose when more subtle roles are required. *'Karuni' (カルニ, Karuni) is a small, horned rat-like creature that wields a gigantic in its mouth. Despite the difference in size, it hasn't show any difficulty in doing so. Karuni is incredibly quick, so much Makoto surmised its species actually used to transport themselves during their first encounter. Its force is also largely inappropriate to its size, being able to smash through any physical barrier with relative ease. This combination of strength, speed and its humongous weapon leave Karuni unmatched in close combat and Makoto often teams up with it during swordplay to eviscerate any opponent in sight. Most Summoning Tags applied to Makoto's sword are linked with Karuni - should he find himself in a deadlock with his opponent, the rat can simply come out and bifurcate the defenseless victim. Though it has few equals within physical matters, Karuni is hopeless when it comes to any kind of spiritual obstacles as it has no way of breaching them. *'Suibyō' (水瓶, Ewer) is a giant snake bearing two wing-like appendages behind its eyes. Though it is housed within a small, water-filled sphere, not bigger than grown man's chest, its actual size grows immensely when she is released. The body of Suibyō is enormous, dwarfing even Watatsumi in size and being enough to cast a shadow over the whole of when summoned. Makoto explains that, despite its physical presence, the creature is more than flesh and as such no spiritual attacks or barriers can affect it. On the other hand, this leaves it incredibly exposed to brute force. The inside of Suibyō houses an incredibly powerful interwoven within its flesh, an ethereal world that is impossible to escape from. Anything it swallows becomes permanently trapped, as the genjutsu houses in the physical body and cannot be broken unless the latter is destroyed, but the illusion itself prevents victims from doing just that. The only way victims can be rescued if Suibyō is damaged sufficiently by an outside force. While under the effects of the illusion, victims are slowly digested. When their bodies give out, the flesh of Suibyō absorbs their chakra and uses it to strengthen itself and the world it houses. *'Heizurūn' (ヘイズルーン, Heizurūn) is a sheep with a large gourd on her back, supported by two small wings emerging from her front. Purple mist is constantly emitted from the gourd, for unknown purposes. It was later revealed that the mist actually is a unique and very dangerous which unlike others attacks the rather than the body. Even short exposure can lead to permanent damage which no known medicine can alleviate. The only way to counter the mist is through the grass of the plains where these sheep reside, which so far only Makoto has set foot on. Though he himself is immune, he keeps a small stock of it and has donated an amount to Yaeka as well for emergency situations. Heizurūn itself "isn't the brightest of beasts" and has no idea about the effects its mist have on humans, leading to her having a mostly passive and peaceful role when summoned. Maneki Maneki (招き, Invitation); Appearing as a perfectly normal cat, aside from the trademark red pattern and the two small wings sprouting from her front legs, Maneki is probably the most mysterious and, ironically, most powerful of Makoto's summons. In multiple instances she has demonstrated intangibility, invisibility, immunity to , the ability to shift gravity, summon barriers and walk on air, and even alternating the state of existence of anything within her vicinity, including herself. However, unlike Makoto's other creatures, she does not actually obey him or reacts to his summoning call. Rather, she resides with him as an actual pet and acts completely out of her own accord, with Makoto claiming the only reason she actually lives with him being out of "interest". Maneki accompanies Makoto nearly everywhere he goes, leading to Yaeka joking that "people are more scared of the cat than of you". Though she appears similar, she is in fact not part of the Kamijinshi. Kenjutsu Trivia *Makoto's name comes from the 7th President of the Goda-ikka, a yakuza group of whom Tenchikaimei's symbol is derived from.